


Curls

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Eggsy has never seen Harry with bed head before. He just wants to touch the wild curls that adorn Harry's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OTP prompt. I wanted to write some Hartwin as I haven't in a while XD
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess.

The first time Eggsy sees Harry with bed hair, he cannot believe his eyes.

Harry is sat at the breakfast table with the morning paper, his hair sits in a fluffy mess atop of his head. His hair is usually neatly groomed, but now it is running in wild curls.

Harry sees Eggsy's look from the top of the paper and without looking at him says, "Not a word, Eggsy."

"But..it's so fluffy!" Eggsy reaches a hesitant hand out to touch Harry's hair, but Harry scoots his chair away.

"No, Eggsy." Harry says shortly, reaching up to try to flatten his hair.

"Oh come on, please?" Eggsy pouts at him, looking at him through his eyelashes.

Harry glances over and sighs, placing the paper down on the table. "Very well..."

Eggsy grins in triumph and reaches over to touch the wild curls.

Harry's hair is surprisingly soft and Eggsy tangles his fingers in the curls.

"Happy now?" Harry asks with an amused smile as Eggsy moves away.

"Very." Eggsy says with a nod. "Thanks Harry!" He leans over to kiss Harry's cheek before getting up from the table and calling for JB.

Harry shakes his head fondly and turns his attention back to the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
